A Chance Encounter
by SarahLou
Summary: just a little oneshot about how Mimi might have met April...blah blah blah readreview it's short


Authors note: just an idea I came up with when I was talking to my best friend. This one is dedicated to her even though she'll never read it. :).

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, if you sue me then all I have to give you is my OBC soundtrack and a poster. Darn.

Mimi walked into the café with a grand entrance. She had tripped on her new hot pink stilettos on the way in and had almost fallen on her face. She was completely embarrassed, and to make matters worse, the café was crowded and everybody was staring at her. She got up and wobbled her way over to a barstool. A girl who looked only a little older than Mimi with red hair that looked like it was lit on fire and a huge smile came over and asked her what she wanted to order. Mimi pulled a few dollars and some change out of her pocket.

"How much will this get me?" Mimi asked, sniffling from the cold outside. The girl with the red hair looked at her with a sympathetically and counted the money.

"Looks like…a sandwich and a glass of water. Or some hot chocolate, your choice." the young waitress said. She noticed how sad Mimi looked and immediately felt bad for the young girl.

"I'll take the sandwich, I feel like I haven't eaten in forever." Mimi said earnestly as she took off her tattered jacket and pulled out a compact mirror. She had just bought some new mascara and didn't know how it worked. Her mom had never let her use mascara before and if she wanted to get that job at the dance place the boss told her she was going to have to "sex up her image".Mimi wasn'treally comfortable with the way the dance place looked, but she needed a job.Finally a ham sandwich and a glass of water was placed in front of her.

"What's your name, sweetie?" the waitress asked over the sound of a band tuning on the stage.

"Mimi."

"What a cute name. How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen in like, a few weeks." Mimi lied. She had just turned fifteen last month. Her decision to run away had turned horribly wrong but she was determined to make it work. She had to show her mom she could be self-dependent and didn't need school to make her life worthwhile.

"Sixteen, huh? Well I'm nineteen."

"Really?" Mimi asked, the waitress looked like she was her age.

"Yeah, I don't look like it, do I?" the redhead asked, flashing that big smile.

"Who's playing on the stage?" Mimi asked as she stuffed her face with the sandwich.

"You know, I don't know. But the guitarist is really cute, don't you think?"

"He's really hot." Mimi agreed. "Hey, could you show me how to use this mascara? Back at home I'm not allowed to use it and it's really important that I learn how."

"Sure, just let me tell my boss I'm going on break." The waitress said as she walked to the back of the bar and took off her apron. The cute guitarist walked up to the bar and waited for one of the other waitresses to take his order.

He looked over at Mimi, smiled, and said "Hey Kiddo." Before Mimi could tell him off the nice waitress came from the back of the café and sat next to Mimi on the barstool.

"Okay, you take the wand--er--brush--whatever thing and you start at the bottom of the lashes. You go up and sort of squiggle that way it doesn't clump up, kind of like you have it now, no offense. Only apply one coat until it dries, then after you try one coat for awhile go for two or three for a more dramatic effect, got it?"

Mimi nodded and tried to remember everything the waitress said. This makeup thing was going to take awhile to get the hang of.On the inside she cursed her mom for being so strict.She realized she was late for her second interview at the dance place and hastily packed all of her stuff together.

"Are you okay?" the waitress asked as she watched Mimi scramble to put all of her makeup back into her bag.

"Yeah, I'm just late for a job interview." Mimi said hurriedly. As she tripped over her stilettos again she caught herself before she could fall and put on a confident smile. She walked to the door and walked out. As soon as she left she forgot that she didn't thank the girl and hurried back inside.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to say thank you!" Mimi nearly screamed at the waitress who was still sitting.

"It's okay, calm down". The waitress laughed. "Keep safe and come around again so we can talk some more, I don't have a lot of friends." she said.

"Okay!" Mimi said enthusiastically. The waitress gave her a quick hug and Mimi scrambled out the door again. She paused at the window and saw the guitarist tapping the waitress on the shoulder.

"I'm Roger." the guitarist said as he slipped a piece of paper with his number on it into the girl's hand.

"I'm April."the waitress said, flashing her beautiful smile.


End file.
